User talk:Patapon Donchaka
Welcome Welcome to my talk page stay here if you just want to see me and Rah having a convo.Or you just wanna waste you're life.No really you can watch.and probably don't have fun! or have it?. -- } }} :Realpatapondonchaka|Realpatapondonchaka]] :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome, Realpatapondonchaka! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the File:Untitled.png page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Mazanaka (Talk) 07:08, December 21, 2012 I have given you the right to edit your own talk page. Have we calmed down yet? Just put the knife away from your wrists John, we can talk this out. I'm not sure what you expected to happen when you were poorly coding your "insults" on those other wikis but it certainly didn't change my mind about unbanning you that's for sure. So tell me, why should I unban you? As you can't reply on my talk page use your own. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 12:06, January 10, 2013 To Rah Gashapon You may not belive me but the guy doing those weird things was not me so i'm so sorry the insulted you with comments from late user 118.71.162.157 but the patapon 4 modern warfare thing it was me! I'm going to change those weird things my friend has done and oh yeah you should unban me and I will not do it and let my friend do it again and why is the dude who welcomed me is changed to Mazanaka?thanks for giving me a change to be unbanned } }} :Realpatapondonchaka|Realpatapondonchaka]] :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:33, January 13, 2013 Yo Rah Gashapon Thanks Rah for shortening my ban and i not do that patapon 4 modern warfare stuff again and thanks for the information of User:Mazanaka Yo } }} :Realpatapondonchaka|Realpatapondonchaka]] :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} January 15, 2013 Your user page gave me brain cancer I'd ban you but I really need to get this checked out 12:30, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chill Rah It's ok, nothing showed up. I can't really ban you for your user page as long as nothing vulgar appears on it. User:Rah Gashapon (talk) 04:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply (Poll) I suppose I could change the poll, just for you. Unfortunately you aren't authorized to edit the poll yourself as you aren't an administrator. The poll you came up with is a hard one to create multiple choice questions for, but I will gladly take any other suggestions. If you want to suggest a poll to me, try to think of one that could have 3-5 possible answers. I'll leave the poll that's up for two more days if you don't submit one yourself to me, if not I'll change it myself. Anyway, thanks for reminding me that the poll needed changing. :P 01:56, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Duplicaters. I am aware of the 3 copy-cats, although they never got anywhere so I'm not concerned about them. I've come up with my own poll and will add it soon. 05:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, okay then... lol. 06:40, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Admin We don't immediately promote a user to an admin. First they are promoted to a rollback, and then an admin. A typical choice for admin would edit frequently, join group discussions often and have a positive reaction with the community. Although you've gone through the odd bump or two, it does not mean you cannot run for admin. Just be aware that our newest admin was promoted when he was around 1000 edits so it takes a fair bit of dedication I hope I answered your question! 05:23, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Rollback There are no set requirements for earning ranks. Reverting vandalism is a quick way to earn rollback. 05:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't really care But why is your signature so big? O.o 07:24, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I mean the source code for your signature is HUGE! 14:26, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username 14:33, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Everything will stay the same except for your name. 14:43, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Placebo effect All users can undo something but it's a long and tedious task. Rollback allows it in one click. 06:50, March 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I saw your help with the seperating Rollback You are now le rollback, congratulations! } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Check your le emails } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I've been a bit busy with some IRL stuff and never got around to it. You know how le rollback works right? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Videos I spent so long trying to get rid of it...oh well. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC) It was a pointless category to begin with, and you've gone ahead and added to a whole bunch of pages. Please stop. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) All that editing Good to see you hard at work. Just thought I'd let you know now that there is a way to remove a whole bunch at once (not individually) that we discovered a while back. Trying to rediscover it. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Most active I think around Patapon 3's release was the most active. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:01, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Blue I made your name light blue as you are now a rollback. If it isn't loght blue please tell me so I can fix it. You may need to clear your browser cache for it to be visible, or force refresh the page (Ctrl and F5 at the same time for Google Chrome). Anyway, congratulations on your promotion. 06:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda messed up. :P 14:29, April 6, 2013 (UTC) For your cousin Tell him that I have had friends who played Warcraft but I haven't played it myself. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:24, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't know much about Dota but my friend played wow. Haven't seen them in a while so not sure if they still play. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:30, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Bullets They look better and somehow take up less space. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:15, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Yumipon I do remember him saying something about coming by here every now and then to see how things are. I doubt he'll ever return to editing. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:22, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Clarification This is content list that most articles have. But look what happens when Images are on same row as headlines. It will be added to content list. Now some of the titles have the name of the person who made that pic that is on the same row. You can fix this by moving pictures one row down. Or up. Just as long as its not in the same row as title names. Heh, I moved this pic to be on same row as its headline. Now look at your content list. There now reads: Added by TMaakkonen. But thats not real headtitle. So basically move pictures into different rows. It quite easy actually. TMaakkonen (talk) 04:43, April 12, 2013 (UTC)